


humph!

by lu_woo



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut, Sub Doyoung, Top Seo Youngho | Johnny, doyoung gets his fucking day off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 02:43:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20250865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lu_woo/pseuds/lu_woo
Summary: doyoung wants to relax, wants to enjoy his day to himself, and maybe also get fucked until he forgets his name.





	humph!

**Author's Note:**

> { !!! }  
{ this is for my batch of pwp that i'm filling in order to celebrate my 1k followers on twt! }  
{ thank you to whoever prompted this lovely subby bottom doyoung uwu i hope i did it justice!}

The second Doyoung sits down, _actually_ sits down like butt flush against his comfy bed, he hears his phone start to ring. Doyoung licks at his lips, biting down on the bottom one as he watches his phone light up and vibrate against his desk that he’s left it on. For the first time in his life, Doyoung hopes it’s a random fan that’s gotten his number and not one of the members. His hands push at the bed, ready to get up when the ringing stops. He waits one, two, three seconds before he nods slowly because okay, it hasn’t rung again so maybe he can just- 

“Doyoung!” 

The voice is faint, so faint that Doyoung thinks it might just be a hallucination from his lack of sleep. His back hits the fuzzy blanket when he hears his name being called again. One more time and then there’s a noise that sounds like a rock hitting against his window. With fingers pinching his forehead, Doyoung sucks in a deep, long, breath before he slides out of bed. 

Curtains are pushed to the side just in time to see another small rock colliding with his window. Doyoung nearly stumbles back, worried that the rock is going to go straight through the glass and hit him. Thankfully it doesn’t because that would not only mean he’d have to get his window fixed but it would also probably leave a nasty bruise and Doyoung just can’t be bothered with either of those things. 

He makes contact with the person responsible for all the noise when he hears his phone ringing again. Doyoung sighs, backtracking to his desk and quickly shoving his phone against his ear. “Yes, Yuta?” 

“I forgot my keys,” the boy says, hand running through his hair as Doyoung walks back over to the window. 

“Couldn’t you have called anyone else?” 

He knows it comes out harsher than it should, yet Yuta doesn’t seem to mind the tone and starts waving at him from the front door. “I knew you’d pick up,” is what Yuta says, bright smile on his face. 

Doyoung presses his hand against his face with a groan. “I’ll be right down.” 

Being the go to person for nearly all twenty some members, because yes, even the WayV members still find a way to rely on him for things, isn’t always a bad thing. Doyoung happily wakes up in the middle of the night when the others stumble home from a bar trip to make sure they get washed up properly. He has no problem swiping one of his many credit cards to treat others on their special day or when they’ve completed a solo project. 

There’s also the mornings when he has to rub someones back and help them shower because they’re too exhausted or hungover to function properly. All the cooking that he does for them after his long days of the same activities as the others, though they get to lounge around the couch and fall asleep while he worries over the food. Times where he’s cuddled someone to sleep because they just need someone there. All the tears he’s wiped and consoling that he does. The countless boxes of hair dye he’s gone through and ended up with stained clothes and hands but a happy boy with big smiles and a slew of thanks and praises. 

Doyoung has absolutely no problem being the person that others rely on. He loves to help and do as much as he can for everyone else. He’s always been like that since day one. It makes him happy, makes him feel proud that others can come to him for anything (_literally_ anything because some of the things they’ve come to him with are things that Doyoung doesn’t think he could ever share with _anyone_).

The only problem is that today is his day that he’s decided to take for himself. He sleepily sent a very nice message to the large group chat with all twenty-one members telling them that he’d enjoy taking the day off and spending it by himself to relax. Everyone happily replied and told them that they wouldn’t bother him and to enjoy his peaceful day. Yet from the very moment he woke up, the others seemed to have forgotten that he even sent the message. 

Doyoung opens the door to the dorm and he’s immediately greeted with a bright faced Yuta. The boy must have just gotten back from the gym from the way his hair is messy and he’s in work out clothes. 

“Thanks, Doyoungie,” Yuta says with a hum, stepping past him and inside. “You’re the best.” There’s arms wrapping around him and a cheek that’s being squished against the side of his head in a rather aggressive nuzzle. 

Doyoung whines and gently pushes Yuta off of him. “I just got a shower and you’re all sweaty.” Thankfully Yuta doesn’t put up a fuss about Doyoung denying his hug. 

“Oh!” Yuta bounces a bit on his heels before he tilts his head, eyes blinking at Doyoung quickly. “How has your day been? You’re taking a break from playing mom, right?” 

“Supposed to be,” Doyoung mutters out, arms crossing in front of his chest. “It’s fine I guess.”

It _isn’t_ fine. It’s only eleven in the morning and Doyoung has already done more than he wanted to do the whole day. He was woken up at six by Jaehyun singing in the shower despite the fact that the boy knows the shower is right next to Doyoung’s bed. Then Haechan came running into his room asking if he’s seen his absolute favorite shirt that Mark had given him for his birthday and had to help him search nearly the entire dorm for it only to find it in the dryer because Mark had washed it for him. Finally right before he so wonderfully got interrupted by Yuta’s rock throwing, Jisung had wandered into the living room where Doyoung was attempting to watch a movie and sadly sat down next to him with the biggest pout on his lips and he quickly spit out that he broke his switch (well, technically him and Jaemin both broke it). Naturally, Doyoung grabbed his wallet and dragged the youngest one out to the store to pick out a new one. 

“Why don’t you go in your room and just lock the door? Turn your phone on silent and just relax.” 

Yuta’s idea sounds like it’s easy, sounds like something that would be simple for anyone. Yet for Doyoung, it’s the hardest. He can’t just silence his phone because what if someone needs him? What if someone is in trouble and Doyoung happens to be the only person available to help them? There could be an emergency that causes him to have to leave or what if he has a schedule come up and he completely misses it because his phone is on silent? Of course none of those things would actually happen but the thought of them has Doyoung’s heart racing with anxiety. 

“Doyoung,” Yuta says, firm hand landing on his shoulder, fingers squeezing him gently. Doyoung blinks, meeting the other’s eyes and parting his lips when he sees the way Yuta is looking at him. “Go into your room and relax.” 

And before Doyoung can protest, he’s getting pushed down the hallway by Yuta. The door opens and Doyoung is pushed into his room, practically stumbling down onto the floor. “Wait,” Yuta says before putting his hand out. “Gimme your phone.” 

Doyoung gapes at the statement, quickly shaking his head. “No way. What if-” 

“Phone. Now.” 

Not having his phone on him _would_ be nice. He wouldn’t have to feel guilty for ignoring people's calls or messages. He wouldn’t have to see the drama in the big group chat or get a thousand screenshots from Ten about him and Johnny’s gross conversations. He kind of wanted to play that new matching game that he downloaded last night or watch his current favorite drama but it’s not like he can ever play properly without being interrupted by notifications. 

“This is the only way you’re going to actually have a relaxing day, Doyoung, and you know it.” 

The more he thinks about it, the better it begins to sound. Even if it’s just a few hours of pure peace and quiet, it’s more than what he’ll get with his phone on him. Most of the others are out enjoying their day off outside, catching sun rays and basking in the warmth of the end of summer. A few hours without his phone wouldn’t hurt. The members know it’s supposed to be his day to himself so they can’t get mad at Doyoung for not answering. Yeah, that sounds _really_ nice. 

Doyoung tugs his phone out of his pocket and slaps it into Yuta’s hand. “Don’t give it back to me until the sun goes down.” 

The first hour is hard. Doyoung hears several members chatting from one of their rooms (Jaehyun’s to be exact) and they definitely hold a small dance party with lots of laughter and dancing that shakes the walls a bit. It doesn’t bother him too much because he’s busied himself with reorganizing his side of the room, something he’s been trying to do for months. It’s not exactly laying on the bed and doing nothing like he imagined this day to be but it’s something that he’s enjoying doing. 

There’s no longer piles of clothes that Doyoung is unsure if they’re clean or dirty. All his most recently read books are neatly put back onto his bookshelf, in alphabetical order of course, and he’s even pulled a couple that he wants to read next. He’s cleaned out all of the half eaten candy bags and bars that he’s shoved into his nightstand over the last week. 

His side of the room looks much better. Not that Doyoung is necessarily a slob, he just has a lot of things and isn’t the best at keeping them organized all the time, especially when he has to keep everyone else organized. Now with his room nice and neat, he feels better laying down on his bed, warm smile curling his lips up and equally warm feeling filling his body. 

Jaehyun’s dance party or whatever they’re doing in his room settles down just as Doyoung gets into his sweatpants and tugs his shirt off, tucking himself under his blankets. For the first time all day, multiple days actually, that Doyoung has been able to lay down in bed in the middle of the day and hear silence. There’s no phone ringing or vibrating or doing anything to bother him. The rest of the members haven’t come to knock on his door yet and even the birds outside seem to have quieted just for Doyoung. 

For the first time in a while, he feels completely relaxed. 

There’s soft grunting and banging on the wall that breaks Doyoung out of his sleep. It’s not exactly loud but it’s steady enough to make him wake up. It’s once again coming from Jaehyun’s room and Doyoung rubs his face, gently smacking his hand against the wall in a sleepy attempt to get him to shut up. The banging doesn’t stop and it has Doyoung rolling over onto his side, tugging his blanket up over his head a bit and eyes blinking at the clock. 

He’s been asleep a little over two hours which actually surprises him. Most of the time his naps only last about five to ten minutes, very rarely hitting the thirty minute mark. His hand rubs at his face again, letting out a soft sigh as he closes his eyes, snuggling into his blanket more to try and milk his nap a bit more until he’s ready to slide out of bed. 

Just as his eyes close though, the door opens and he hears the sound of muffled music filling the room. Doyoung tilts his head up enough for the blanket to slide down and him to properly see who is coming into his room. Johnny is standing in the doorway, airpods tucked in his ears and a lollipop stick poking out from the corner of his mouth. The boy doesn’t seem to notice Doyoung yet and Doyoung watches the way Johnny silently sings whatever song he’s listening to. 

As soon as they make eye contact, Johnny tugs one of his airpods out and his face lights up. “Oh hey, Doyoung!” Johnny is practically _yelling_ and it takes everything in Doyoung not to let out a groan. “I texted you asking if you wanted to go on a walk with me but you never texted back. I guess it’s cause you were sleeping.” 

Doyoung rolls on his back, hand pushing his bangs back as he yawns. “I don’t have my phone with me either.” 

Johnny takes the lollipop out of his mouth with a pop, tilting his head at Doyoung before he licks the sweet a few times before tossing it in the trashcan by the door. “Why not? That’s unlike you.” 

“Didn’t you see my message in the group last night?” 

Johnny hums, walking over to Doyoung and making himself comfy on his bed, butt practically squishing his foot. “Yeah but I figured you would still have your phone,” Johnny laughs out. “I mean how were you even able to take a nap without it right next to you?” 

Doyoung shoots the older one a glare, sighing as he tugs the blanket up, pressing his cheek against it. “I just needed a break. I know it’s hard to believe but I do get tired of running around trying to take care of everyone.” There’s a glint in Johnny’s eyes that has Doyoung’s own eyes narrowing. “What,” he spits out, ready for some sarcastic response from the other. 

“When’s the last time someone has taken care of _you_, Doyoung?” 

“Jungwoo bought me new shampoo because he used all of mine the other day if you count that,” Doyoung mumbles out. 

“That’s not really what I mean,” Johnny says, hand pressing against Doyoung’s thigh through the blanket. Before Doyoung can ask what exactly Johnny means, there’s a loud squeal and several hard bangs against the wall behind him and Doyoung feels his cheeks heat up because he’s positive that it’s Jungwoo squealing. “_That’s_ what I mean.” 

Doyoung blinks, head tilting slightly and taking a quick, shallow breath. “You’re talking about sex?” 

Johnny nods, “Yeah,” he says simply with a shrug. “When’s the last time you let someone fuck you? Last time you got so blissed out that your mind just melts from the pleasure?” 

“I-” Doyoung bites his lip slowly, feeling his cheeks heat up even more at the question. “I don’t really remember actually.” 

Most of Doyoung’s sexual activities include sloppy masturbations that are never truly satisfying or like everything else, Doyoung is in charge of making others feel good. It’s always his cock in someone or his mouth on a cock or eating someone out. Doyoung doesn’t necessarily have a preference when it comes to positions, it just naturally happens like that. It’s been so long since he had someone suck his cock or fuck him that Doyoung really can’t remember when the last time was. 

“You’re really always taking care of others, aren’t you?” Doyoung hasn’t even realized that Johnny’s moved closer. He’s got one arm hovering over Doyoung’s waist, hand pushing into the mattress and making it dip slightly. His eyes are narrowed, darkened even as he grins at him from above. “Do you want me to take care of _you_ instead?” 

There’s a wave of warmth and a tightening in Doyoung’s stomach that has him swallowing a whimper. The way Johnny is looking at him is so, god, Doyoung can’t even think of a word to describe it. There’s a grin on his lips and a sinister look in his eyes but it’s soft. Johnny’s free hand reaches up, cupping at Doyoung’s face, thumb brushing against the curve of his cheek as he leans down closer. 

“Want me to treat you how you _deserve_ to be treated?” 

“Yes,” Doyoung breathes out, completely unsure of what Johnny actually means by that. Obviously it’s something sexual but Doyoung thinks he could just give him a few kisses along his neck and that would be absolutely amazing. 

His mind is still sleepy and there’s an undercurrent of pleasure that has Doyoung’s whole body feeling like he’s out in the sun, a warmth that has even his insides buzzing from the feeling. The thing is, Johnny hasn’t even done anything yet but just the _suggestion_ of someone pampering him, makes his heart speed up and his head spin a bit. 

There’s lips on his, plump ones that cover his entire mouth with each push against his own. Johnny’s hand on his cheek gets pushed up into his messy hair, fingers threading through the locks and nails gently pressing against his scalp. Johnny’s head tilts and Doyoung opens his mouth before the older one even asks for it. Laughter pushes against his lips and Doyoung lets out a quiet whine at the lack of kisses. 

“Are you that needy,” Johnny breathes out, brushing his nose against Doyoung’s, breath tickling his lips. “We’ve just started kissing and you’re already whimpering.” 

“Shut up,” Doyoung says, arm wrapping around Johnny’s shoulders. “It’s not only been a while since I got fucked but it’s just been a while in general.” 

“I won’t waste time then,” Johnny hums, pressing a quick kiss to Doyoung’s lips before he pulls away completely. 

Doyoung wants to let out another complaint but he presses his lips together when Johnny slides off the bed, hands tugging his shirt off. Those same hands pull the blanket down off of Doyoung and he sees the way Johnny’s lips curl up into a grin. Doyoung knows he’s already starting to get hard and he doesn’t even bother trying to hide or deny it. Instead, he lifts his hips up, pushing down his sweatpants and watching as Johnny does the same. 

The older one climbs back onto the bed, immediately sliding between Doyoung’s legs, hooking them around his waist as he leans down and captures Doyoung’s lips again. Hands run down Doyoung’s thighs, squeezing and tugging on them as he pushes his tongue into Doyoung’s mouth. It’s not slow by any means but to be blunt, Doyoung doesn’t care. He’s been so exhausted the last few days and his morning has been shit so he’s fine with seeming desperate. 

Johnny’s hands travel up his thighs to his hips, gripping them tightly and pushing his hips down against Doyoung’s. He can feel not only his own cock twitch in his underwear but Johnny’s as well, making him break the kiss and let out a moan. Johnny doesn’t put his lips back against Doyoung’s, he presses them on length of his neck, peppering kisses all the way down until he reaches his shoulders. 

Doyoung arches his back, pushing his hips up to grind against Johnny’s more, only to be pushed down against the bed by the older one’s hands. “Stop trying to control things,” he whispers against Doyoung’s skin. “I’m gonna give you what you want so just relax. This is about me taking care of you.” 

With an exhale and a nod, Doyoung leans his head back, licking at his lips and trying to let himself relax. It’s not that he’s not comfortable or feeling uneasy, it’s quite the opposite. The problem is that Doyoung is so used to being the one to set the pace, he’s the one to have control of nearly everything, even in the bedroom, that it’s hard to just let go. 

Johnny pulls away, hands still resting on his hips as he looks down at Doyoung, eyes hooded and tongue darting out to lick at his lips. “You look so good already,” Johnny says with a laugh. “Can’t wait to see you all fucked out.” 

Doyoung groans, hand reaching up and pushing his bangs back, fingers lingering in his hair as he watches Johnny stare down at him. “You better fuck me until I forget my name.” Johnny raises an eyebrow at him, hands reaching to tug at Doyoung’s underwear. “You want to treat me, right? Fuck me until I can’t even think anymore. That’s what I want,” Doyoung breathes out, “It’s what I _deserve._” 

There’s a grin on Johnny’s lips as Doyoung lifts his hips up for Johnny to slide his underwear off, pushing them off the bed. While he’s out from between Doyoung’s legs, Johnny pulls off his own underwear, kicking it off to join the floor. Hands are back on his thighs and Johnny scoots backwards until he’s leaning down between Doyoung’s legs. 

Doyoung licks at his lips, hand reaching down to thread through Johnny’s hair only to have his hand pushed away gently. The older one raises an eyebrow at him and it makes Doyoung narrow his eyes, letting his hand slide off his side and land on the bed. Doyoung’s eyes roll back slightly as Johnny licks a long stripe all the way up his cock, lips closing around the tip. Large hands are pushing his hips down the second that Doyoung begins to lift them up, trying to get Johnny’s mouth more on his cock. 

Thankfully, Johnny doesn’t tease him too much. There’s another lick along the entire length of his cock but this time when his lips close around the tip, he takes Doyoung in slowly, eyes flickering up to look at him. Johnny’s mouth is incredibly warm and velvety, even with his teeth dragging along the skin. Doyoung lets out a moan, not really caring how loud it is because this is his day to enjoy himself and that’s exactly what he’s doing. 

“Fuck,” Doyoung breathes out as Johnny takes his entire cock in his mouth, nose brushing against his skin. 

His eyes meet Johnny’s, biting down on his lip from how Johnny’s eyes are beginning to water and Doyoung can feel the drool leak out onto his balls. Johnny pulls up slowly, lips tightening around the tip and tongue swirling around it before he pulls off completely, lips pressing to the tip and letting the excess spit left in his mouth push out past his lips and spill onto Doyoung’s cock. Lips are then replaced with his hand, twisting and turning, moving up and down at a steady pace that has Doyoung’s hips bucking up and his stomach clenching. 

Johnny not only slides his hand off of Doyoung’s cock, making it wetly land onto his stomach but he also slides off the bed, taking long strides over to his side of the room. “I’m just getting lube,” Johnny says quickly before Doyoung can make a fuss. “Turn over on your stomach.” 

Doyoung groans, slowly flipping himself over, cheek pressed against the pillow right as Johnny slides back onto the bed. Hands are tugging his hips up and one hand slaps against his ass, making him whimper softly. There’s the click of the lube bottle and then a cold sensation going down his crack that has Doyoung shivering, dropping his hips only to have them tugged up by Johnny. 

There’s a lot of lube, so much that he feels it slide down his balls and some even making its way onto his thighs. It’s cold and Doyoung lets out a whine when Johnny’s fingers rub against his entrance, one finger pushing in slightly before pulling out and continuing to rub against his hole. 

“So pretty,” Johnny says quietly, one hand gripping his hip. “I can’t wait to see you all stretched out around my cock, Doyoung.” 

One finger gets pushed in and Doyoung shoves his face against his pillow, not even bothering to tilt his head for air. Johnny’s fingers are thicker than his own, they’re not as long but the _stretch_, the stretch is what Doyoung enjoys. Johnny moves it shallowly at first, twisting and turning his finger, even curling it up a bit before he pushes it all the way in. Doyoung feels the lube that was on Johnny’s finger push out of him, getting pulled off by his rim and it leaks down against his balls. 

“You weren’t kidding when you said it’s been a while, you’re tight even around one finger.” 

There’s a smack against his cheek and it makes Doyoung push back against Johnny’s finger, groaning at the sting of the slap. Another finger nudges against his rim and Johnny pushes it in all the way with one fluid motion. The stretch makes Doyoung groan, leaning his head to the side to suck in a sharp breath. Johnny pushes another finger in that has Doyoung’s toes curling and his hands grabbing at the pillow. 

“Holy fuck,” he groans out, head tilting back and legs spreading slightly. “_Johnny._” 

“Just a little bit more,” Johnny says softly, hand rubbing at his hips gently, contrasting terribly with the quick thrusting of his fingers. “I want to get you nice and loose so I can fuck you as hard as I want to, as hard as _you_ want me to.” 

Johnny’s fingers push in all the way and he spreads them the best he can in Doyoung. Fingers curl and desperately try to push against the spot that’ll have Doyoung choking out moans. And Doyoung does just that when Johnny pulls his fingers out slightly and curls them up, making Doyoung’s hips drop and his eyelids to flutter shut. 

Doyoung expects Johnny to stop, expects him to pull his fingers out and shove his cock in him. But Johnny keeps his fingers in instead, pushing up against his prostate, curling his fingers wonderfully and letting his free hand wrap around Doyoung’s cock, pumping it nearly as fast as he’s fingering him. The pleasure is extremely overwhelming, more than what Doyoung has felt in _months_, even during his usual sexual activity. His sex has been all about making sure the other person is completely satisfied. He’s always the one doing exactly what Johnny is doing to him, never the other way around. 

His hand reaches back, fingers desperately trying to grab at Johnny’s hand that’s fingering him. Instead of reaching Johnny, he can only reach his own ass before he feels a tightness in his stomach starting. It has him dropping his hand, fingers gripping at the sheets and his thighs beginning to shake quickly, knees nearly knocking together. Doyoung can’t even spit out that he’s cumming before he does, hips dropping and Johnny’s fingers sliding out of him, cock throbbing as his orgasm washes over him. 

“Wow,” Johnny laughs out, hand running down Doyoung’s back. “That was easy.” 

Doyoung tilts his head enough to glare back at Johnny, cheek pressed against the pillow. “Shut up.” 

Johnny’s large hands grip at his hips, tugging them up and pulling them back until Doyoung feels Johnny’s cock pushing between his cheeks. Doyoung whines, body trying to wiggle away from the other because his orgasm is still washing over him in small waves, cock even still spurtting a small amount of cum. Johnny’s hands bring him back, hard cock pushing between his cheeks again and Johnny even rolls his hips, letting his whole length slide against Doyoung’s wet hole. 

“Mm,” he says with a hum, “I’m gonna make you feel so good.” 

Hips are pulled away but only for a moment and Doyoung hears the click of the lube bottle again. There’s a distinct wet sound that has Doyoung looking down at Johnny, biting down on his lip and swallowing a whimper at the sight of him stroking his cock with one hand. Despite seeing Johnny naked rather often due to being roommates who have no issues walking around without clothes on and the handful of times that they’ve hooked up, Doyoung seemed to have forgotten how _big_ Johnny is. Even his large hand looks on the small side as he strokes himself, hand having to move a considerable amount up and down on his length. 

There’s a thumb against his entrance and Doyoung moans, pushing his hips back against Johnny’s hand, eyes glued to the older one. “Johnny,” Doyoung whines, legs spreading more and cock twitching at the grin on Johnny’s face. 

“Shh,” Johnny soothes, free hand rubbing along the small of Doyoung’s back. “I’m going to fuck you, don’t worry.” 

Doyoung isn’t even hard again yet, body still recovering from the orgasm only minutes ago, but he’s just so _needy_. His whole body feels like it’s on fire, sweat beginning to form on the back of his neck and even on his forehead. The heat and tightness in his stomach hasn’t disappeared but turned into a lingering warmth that is begging to blossom again. 

Johnny’s thumb pulls away and it’s quickly replaced with the tip of his cock. It’s so warm and wet and Doyoung leans his head back, slowly pushing himself up onto his elbows with his hands gripping at the pillow. As Johnny pushes his hips forward, Doyoung pushes his back, eyes fluttering shut at the pleasurable stretch of Johnny’s cock. 

“Oh _god_,” Doyoung chokes out, head dropping down and toes curling against the bed. 

There’s a low groan from Johnny as he bottoms out, one hand pressing against Doyoung’s back and another holding his hip. The older one pauses only for a moment before he pulls his hips back slowly, cock nearly all the way out before he pushes back in at an equally slow pace. Johnny does that over and over and over again, each time maintaining the same gentleness. 

“Johnny, _please._” Doyoung knows his voice is broken with soft whines and whimpers. His hips are trying to push back onto Johnny, trying to get him to at least move a little faster. “Just fuck me already.” 

Johnny doesn’t speed up, doesn’t start to fuck him, doesn’t do anything with his cock. Instead, he leans forward, chest pressed against Doyoung’s back, one hand sliding up his chest all the way to his throat, fingers pushing against his skin enough to have Doyoung sucking in a sharp breath. Lips are pressed against his ear, Johnny’s hot breath tickling his skin. 

“Tell me how bad you want it,” Johnny whispers deeply, “Tell me how much you want me to fuck you until you’re dumb and drooling.” 

Doyoung lets out a whimper, eyes squeezing shut and elbows beginning to shake against the bed. “P-Please,” he lets out breathily, body arching into Johnny. “Please fuck me until I forget my name.” 

The older one practically growls, chest rumbling against Doyoung’s back. In a matter of seconds, Johnny is back to gripping his hips and he drags his cock out slowly, so slowly that Doyoung nearly turns his head back to complain. But before he can, Johnny slams his cock forward, making Doyoung’s elbows give out and his head almost bump into the wall. 

Johnny’s pace is the complete opposite of what it was only seconds ago. There’s nails digging into his skin from how tightly Johnny is holding his hips, the sound of skin slapping fills the room and even the bed starts knocking into the wall from the pace that Johnny’s set. 

His cock is fully hard now, bumping against his stomach with every thrust. He can feel precum smearing against his skin, threatening to mix with the drying cum from his orgasm earlier. Doyoung chokes out a moan, face pushing against his pillow as Johnny continues to fucking _pound_ him. Doyoung has never gotten fucked like this, never. He’s tried to set this type of pace with his wonderful vibrator that stretches him just as well but he can’t ever keep it up, the pleasure being too much and his hand begins to cramp. But Johnny, _Johnny_ is fucking him like he’s wanted to get fucked, how he _deserves_ to get fucked. 

Doyoung deserves this. He deserves to be getting his back blown out by the most well-endowed one of the members. He deserves every bump against his prostate, every moan and gasp that spills past his lips and mixes in with the noises from his body. Doyoung deserves to get _fucked_ because every fucking day he has to give other people what they want and right now it’s all about him. 

Johnny is doing an absolutely amazing job at giving Doyoung exactly what he wants. His cock is big, the sting of the stretch around it not even beginning to fade away. Johnny knows just how to angle his cock too, not constantly abusing his prostate but bumping against it every few thrusts, making Doyoung’s mind go fuzzy. Even the way that Johnny is gripping his hips makes the buzz running through his body increase. Everything that Johnny is doing is pushing Doyoung one step closer to where he wants to be. 

An arm wraps around his chest and Doyoung is pulled up, back hitting against Johnny’s chest. Lips are pressed against his neck, kisses being planted along the expanse of his skin, large sloppy ones that have Doyoung moaning and tilting his head to the side, letting Johnny have more access. One hand runs up and down his chest and Doyoung’s body trembles at the feeling, back arching and head lolling back when his fingers rub against his nipple. 

“You’re so pretty like this, bunny,” Johnny whispers against his ear, voice shaky from how hard he’s still thrusting into Doyoung. “You look so small against me.” 

Doyoung isn’t small. He’s not Ten or Taeyong in terms of size compared to Johnny and normally Doyoung hates being called small (he’s one of the tallest, kind of), but pressed up against Johnny’s large frame, he’s absolutely fine being called little. Doyoung _feels_ like he is. He feels like Johnny is two times larger than him, body so much bigger than his, large arms holding him close, large hands roaming over his chest, large cock pushing up against his prostate, making Doyoung buck his hips, own cock bobbing in the air. 

“J-Johnny,” Doyoung whines out, head leaned back against his shoulder. “Johnny, Johnny, o-oh my g-god.” 

There’s the familiar burning heat in his stomach that has his toes curling and hands desperately trying to grab onto something, anything, that is the older one. His hands grip at Johnny’s wrists when he reaches down, fingers brushing against the tip of his cock. 

“You gonna come?” 

Johnny’s voice is almost the only thing he hears. His voice is so deep and mixed with labored breaths and moans and his lips are close to his ear, nearly blocking out everything else. Johnny’s hand fully wraps around Doyoung’s cock, making him gasp out sharply, thighs beginning to shake and his body attempts to wiggle out of Johnny’s hold due to his sensitivity. 

The hand around his cock is moving nearly as fast as his hips are. His hand is warm and so tight around him, palm rolling circles around the tip with every pass. Doyoung feels like his mind is somewhere else, somewhere on a different level than the rest of his body. Everything is overwhelming and his mind is finding it hard to keep up with the pleasure. There’s almost too much going on, almost too much stimulation. Doyoung feels his stomach tighten and his chest rise and fall quickly, thighs beginning to tremble more and even knock together. 

Doyoung isn’t exactly sure how Johnny has been able to keep up his pace this entire time. Doyoung doesn’t know how long it’s been since he started fucking him but ever since he started, there hasn’t been a single moment where his thrusts have faultered speed, not once. And ever since Doyoung attempted to sputter out that he’s close, Johnny has been angling his hips perfectly. 

“_F-Fu-_” 

It’s the only thing that Doyoung can muster out of himself before his orgasm washes over him. Johnny’s hand tightens around his cock, moving up and down faster than before and it has Doyoung’s eyes tearing up from the pleasure. Johnny doesn’t stop fucking him, large hand holding his hip still so he doesn’t move, letting Johnny continue to fuck against his prostate with precision. 

“That’s a good boy,” Johnny says, “Such a good bunny, cumming all over my hand.” Doyoung whimpers, body trying to go limp only to be held up by Johnny’s arm. “Just a little longer for me, okay? I’m gonna fill you up.” 

Doyoung can barely hear Johnny anymore, his own heartbeat and breathing filling his ears. Johnny’s arm is the only thing keeping him up right now and Doyoung can tell that his strength is beginning to falter due to his own orgasm approaching. Slowly, Johnny’s pace comes to nearly a stop and Doyoung weakly pushes his hips back against the older one. His cock twitches at the feeling of Johnny’s cock pulsing in him. Doyoung can _feel_ the cum filling him up, it’s hot and my god, Doyoung knows he’s going to be leaking for hours. 

“Fuck yeah,” Johnny groans out, letting his own small whimpers mix with Doyoung’s whines. 

Johnny doesn't pull out right away, he keeps his arm around Doyoung and presses gentle kisses along his shoulder, one hand rubbing at his hip and stomach. He isn’t exactly sure how long it takes for him to come down from his high. Doyoung feels like he’s in and out of consciousness from how floaty his mind is. All he can concentrate on is the sloppy kisses along his skin and Johnny’s soothing hand. 

“You okay, Doyoung?” There’s a soft laugh mixed in with Johnny’s question, one that also has an underlying concern because Doyoung is certain that he’s never been this fucked out before. 

“Yeah,” Doyoung exhales out, head nodding slightly. “Yeah I’m really good.” 

“Want a shower?” Johnny’s hand squeezes his hip gently, thumb brushing against his hip. 

“Mm,” Doyoung opens his eyes finally, lifting his head off of Johnny’s shoulder and tilting it to look at him. “Bath instead? I don’t think I can stand.” 

There’s a smile on Johnny’s lips before he leans forward and captures Doyoung’s. “I guess it is still your day to relax. Besides, it’s the least I could do after fucking you like that.” Johnny pulls out, leaving Doyoung whining at the emptiness. His body falls forward, legs stretching out and toes and fingers curling as he groans. “I’m gonna go get it started so you just stay comfy here.” 

“Oh,” Doyoung says, rolling onto his back, fingers pushing his bangs to the side. “I _will._” 

Doyoung feels as though he’s on cloud nine. There’s not a single thing that could ruin his day now. His mind is clear, his body is sore and tired but completely relaxed thanks to the incredible bath that Johnny made for him with all sorts of salts and aromatherapy goodies. He’s been without a buzzing phone for the last four hours and no one has come to bother him since. He feels so incredible that he wouldn’t even care if all twenty other members came to him and nagged him for something.

Six in the evening is when Doyoung finally comes out of his room. He took another hour nap, body snuggled against Johnny’s side while they watched a movie on Johnny’s laptop. Then he took his time to savor his favorite grapefruit drink that he didn’t even need to move for because Johnny so graciously slid out of bed and grabbed it from his mini fridge. Now his stomach is rumbling and he’s more than ready to create a wonderful dinner for not only him but everyone else to, as a thanks for all of them not bothering him for the rest of the evening. 

“Woah, Doyoung.” Doyoung is met with the wide eyes of Mark who is blinking at him when he gets into the kitchen. “You’re like..glowing?” 

“That’s because he got his brains fucked out,” another voice says from the side. Doyoung tilts his head, eyes looking over to where the voice came from. Sicheng is sitting at the kitchen table, eyes glued to his phone and teeth biting down on a chocolate bar. The other lets his phone move down so he meets Doyoung’s eyes. “What? It’s true.” 

“Is that what you meant by saying you want the day to yourself?” Mark’s voice sounds shaky and Doyoung watches the way his cheeks turn bright red. “You know you could just tell us you want a few hours to have sex and nobody would complain. I mean everyone has needs, you know, hyung, so-” 

“Mark,” Doyoung starts, hands going up and head shaking quickly. “Please just stop.” 

The younger one looks almost defeated, shoulders slumping and lips pursing into a pout before he parts them for a breath. “You had a good day though, right? Without everyone coming to you for things. That must have felt good.” 

“I had a wonderful day,” Doyoung responds as he walks into the kitchen slowly, trying to hide the pain he experiences from nearly every step. 

“Good,” the younger one responds happily, hand patting at Doyoung’s back. “You should take more days to yourself, you deserve it, hyung.” 

Doyoung tilts his head, smile pulling his lips up slowly. “You’re right, Mark, I _do_ deserve it.” 

Doyoung absolutely deserves the sharp pain in his hips and back everytime he walks. Completely earned the cum leaking out of him slowly into his underwear. Definitely the warm bath too and the soothing feeling of Johnny washing him until he nearly fell asleep in the bathtub. And now he deserves to make himself (and others) a very lovely dinner and maybe even treat everyone to some ice cream after. 

He’s not even worried about his phone, something that Doyoung thinks he could have never admitted to himself since he’s glued to it at all hours of the day. He probably has more than a dozen messages from others but none of them matter. Doyoung is at complete peace, mind and body. One hundred percent relaxed and satisfied. 

It’s been a _great_ fucking day off.

**Author's Note:**

> { [twt](https://twitter.com/buttercupwoo) | [cc](https://curiouscat.me/wooberry) }


End file.
